


Almost Right

by Frostwells



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post 01x05, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, daisy goodwin destroyed me, my life will never be the same, post 01x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: "I will never forget that you were once my Prime Minister and a friend. I will never forget that I fully gave my heart to you without reservation. I will never forget how we made love under the soft flicker of the candlelight."Victoria approaches Lord Melbourne the night before her wedding, giving him something most precious to her. Post 01x04/05 "The Clockwork Prince" and "The Ordinary Woman."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a mess. A complete, utter mess. Rufus Sewell's performance as Lord M was amazing and I actually cried during "The Ordinary Woman." How am I suppose to move on?
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers to that episode if you have yet to watch it. I've also been told this fic is the first smut fic in the Vicbourne fandom! I'm happy to take that!
> 
> Inspired by Dante's Inferno by Sylvain Reynard.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIA. THAT BELONGS TO DAISY GOODWIN AND IF I DID OWN IT, LORD M WOULD BE HAPPY AND RUFUS WILL STILL BE HERE.
> 
> CLAIMER: I DO ALL OWN MY 4AM, COFFEE INDUCED, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

It was unintentional, meeting here like this. She didn’t mean to find him in her garden in her nightgown, her unbraided hair flowing gently in the midsummer eve wind. He looked surprise at first, seeing the Queen in a less than propriety state of dress. She didn’t know what to say, having standing still with flowers swaying beside her. He graced her with a smile and beckoned her to join him. For once, he offered her his arm and she gladly took it, grateful for the warmth and security his body provided. 

Neither could sleep, not when tomorrow marks a significant change in all their lives. She is to be wed to another while he is to go his separate ways, most likely never seeing each other again. The brunette strengthen her hold on the older man at this realization, causing him to give her a questioning look. She shook her head and said nothing, allowing herself to be led.

Can she truly live her life without her most trusted advisor, Prime Minister and dear friend? Lord Melbourne had been by her side from the very start, even before her reign. She had originally thought of him to a father she never known, with his caring guidance and invaluable tutelage. She soon realized that was not the case.

The young queen fell for him, with her mind and heart. She gave him all her love without even knowing it. Even though he had broken her heart, Victoria knows that he is deeply besotted with her. She had heard the servants talk, even the Lords, calling her _Mrs. Melbourne._ Such a remark should have offended her but she found herself entertaining the idea, what it is like to actually be his wife. What it is like to wake up seeing his face first thing in the early cracks of dawn. What it be like to be held in his embrace and to kiss him without reserve. What it is like to be loved by him.

She will never know now.

Her cerulean eyes glimmered under the moonlight with unshed tears, her lips slightly quivering. She is promised to Prince Albert. She loved him undoubtedly. Then, what could explain this wave of regret and guilt weighing heavily deep in her chest?

_When you give your heart, it will be without reservation._

Victoria looked up at her Prime Minister, the soft glow of the moon outlining his handsome features. His face was rugged and chiseled, making him the embodiment of a perfect statue, should she ever make one in his name. His olive eyes shone most brightly when he smiled. Even now, walking with him in the garden, she could see the quirk of a smile upon his lips and the serenity in his kind eyes.

It almost seemed like an eternity since Lord Melbourne and Victoria had a moment of peace like this between them. With the upcoming marriage amongst the queen and her cousin, they could never get a moment alone with each other. It was a bit disconcerting for Victoria that the only moment they had in the past six two weeks will be their last.

The brunette tightened her grip, her fingers clutching onto the soft fabric of his shirt. Lord Melbourne looked down at the small queen and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m never going to see you again after my wedding, am I, Lord M?”

His silence was all the answer she needed.

She abruptly stopped walking and released her hold on him, her eyes trained to the ground. Even in the dark, the older man could see the slight tremble in her shoulders, as if she was fighting the desire to cry. He reached for her hands, sheltering it with his own, and his thumbs stroking her soft skin in a reassuring manner. He did not say any words of comfort, hoping his actions can relay his emotions. Soft sniffles could be heard from his queen as she refused to meet his eyes.

“How foolish you must think I am, crying the night before my wedding day,” she chuckled, harshly wiping away at the offending tears. Lord Melbourne gently grasp her wrists, gently tugging them away from her face.

“I don’t think you are foolish at all, ma’am,” he answered sincerely. Victoria lifted her head, her long, hazel locks falling over the small frame of her face. With tentative hands, Lord Melbourne reached out to tuck the stray hairs behind her ears while gently stroking it. She looked at him with wide eyes, unused to the intimate gesture, most especially by him. He cupped her rounded cheeks, his thumbs tenderly wiping away at her tears.

Without warning, the queen flung herself in the arms of her Prime Minister and collided her lips against his own. He stepped back in shock, his hands automatically shooting up to hold her steady by the waist.

The kiss was passionate, but briefly, until she tore herself from his lips to whisper against his neck. “I still love you.”

He was silent as he felt the energy between them shift, like a serpent circling back at itself, swallowing itself whole, grief and passion feeding off each other.

“Please tell me you desire me as much as I do you.”

When Lord Melbourne did not answer, she slowly withdrew, the feeling of shame and embarrassment evident on her face. If she had not felt foolish before, she definitely felt it now.

She was suddenly pulled back into his chest, the dark haired man holding her firmly by the waist.

“I never desired anyone else other than you.”

His olive eyes stared into her cobalt ones before he initiated the kiss. Lips met lightly, warm breath against warm breath, mouths wet and slick. Lord Melbourne’s right hand smoothed across Victoria’s cheek and slowly past her ear, before moving to the nape of her neck. As his mouth engulfed hers, he began to rub his thumbs across the surface of his skin like he had done earlier. Their lips floated together, sliding, smoothing. After a few moments, he tilted her head back slightly – a silent plea.

_Open for me, ma’am._

Victoria felt like she was not breathing. How could she when the sensations were beyond anything she ever felt? The taste of wine, the scent of sandalwood, the way his kiss consumed her. She had kissed Albert many times before but none of them making her feel as if she was a candle; being ignited and slowly being melted away.

When she did not respond to his plea, Lord Melbourne’s tongue slowly emerged, hesitantly exploring her lower lip, before curving it over and coaxing it backward dexterously into his mouth. The young queen inhaled sharply at the foreign but intimate kiss.

He pulled her lip in between his own, slightly tugging and teasing. It was all new to Victoria, Albert never having the knowledge on how to please his future wife. Passion remained, but grief and desperation gave way to bracing lightning that burned and crackled around them as she accepted the older man’s invitation and opened to him.

Her jaw was tense from her shyness and inexperience. Lord Melbourne could feel it under his touch. He slipped his left hand from her cheekbone to the curve of her jaw and began stroking, willing her to loosen. As she relaxed under his fingers, the Prime Minister grew bolder. The tip of his tongue rolled over her lower lip as he tugged on it with his mouth, and slowly his tongue touched hers. There were timid introductions as their tongues first met as friends, shy and soft, then as lovers, sensual and erotic.

It was better than what Lord Melbourne could ever imagine – so much better than what his imagination and dreams conjured in the dark of his lonely nights. As he pressed his lips to hers while exploring the crevice of her sweet mouth, he believed that in this moment, she was his, body and soul. Even if it was only for this moment.

 _So sweet,_ Victoria thought, enjoying the taste of the red wine that was left on his lips and a taste that was uniquely Lord Melbourne’s.

She tugged him closer, her tentative hands tangling into his wild hair, pulling him until she felt her back collide with a tree, making her inescapable with the Lord in front of her, her petite frame pressed up against his, tall, muscular figure. Lord Melbourne moved his hand to cup the back of her head, protecting it with his knuckles while he groaned loudly against her mouth.

_Lord M made that sound because of me._

The groan was loud, feral and erotic. Victoria would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against her lips, echoing into her lips for as long as she could. She felt the blood course through her, hot and thick, as her skin bloomed under his touch. Never had she wanted anything more than to feel his arms around her and his warm lips against her own.

There was no Prince Albert. No upcoming wedding. No subjects to rule. Just them.

Lord Melbourne held her tightly, still protecting his head, and pressed a few chaste kisses on her lips. He brushed his lips down to her exposed neck. Another kiss against her ear with the slight flick of his tongue and he stopped.

He slid his hands down her arms and brought them to rest against her hips.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” he asked, almost breathless.

She nodded, resting her head against his chest, suddenly feeling lightheaded. “I believe so.”

He kissed her forehead before remembering that the woman in is arms is the Queen of England and is to be wed to the German prince on the morn. What he had done to her can be labeled as treason.

“Dear gods, what have I done?” He lifted a hand to his forehead.

“Something upsetting you, Lord M?” she asked, slightly concerned.

He extracted himself from her embrace and took a step back. “You are to be wed…”

Realization hit her. She narrowed her eyes at the older man’s uncharacteristic display of fear, understanding the reasoning. “My wedding is tomorrow, Lord M. In this evening, I spend my last night as an unmarried woman,” Victoria took hold of his hand, trying to ease his concern. “I will not tell others about our encounter tonight. It will be only a memory I shall forever cherish.”

His features softened, trusting his queen’s words. A moment passed, the pair softly smiling at each other before Lord Melbourne broke the silence.

“I believe it is getting quite late, ma’am. Perhaps you should retire to your chambers now.”

She shook her head. “I’m not tired.”

“Ma’am, please. You must get some rest.” Lord Melbourne pleaded.

“I will only if you will accompany me,” The queen said with finality in her voice.

The dark haired man stared blankly at her, unsure if what he heard was correct. When she made no move to correct herself, he sighed. “I believe what you are suggesting is extremely inappropriate. I should bid you goodnight here instead –”

“If tomorrow is the last time I’m ever going to see you, don’t you think it is only reasonable that I wish to spend every possible second I have left with you until dawn?”

“Do you realizing what you are asking of me, ma’am?”

“I may have the body of a child but I assure you, Lord M, I am well aware of my desires,” she huffed, her cheeks reddening.

He leaned in closer. “You should save your virtue for your future husband.”

She did not cower. She could feel the hot air of his breath brushing against her warm face.

“You already have my heart. Please, let me give myself fully to you, before I am forever gone in your life and you, in mine.”

With the one look of resolve on her face, Lord Melbourne realized there’s no merit in arguing with the stubborn queen. “If that is your wish,” he bowed, resigned yet happy.

She smiled with triumph, entwining their arms as she led him out of the gardens. “It is my greatest wish.”

 

* * *

  

Victoria rested on her lounge as Lord Melbourne lit every candle in her private chambers, including the hearth. Even in the dim light illuminated by the candles, she could see that even now, in this situation, his face was kind and compassionate, his gentle eyes flashing; tenderness and passion in every lineament.

Lord Melbourne continued to smile at her, as he softly locked her door, ensuring that no one would interrupt them, no matter how late it is. He slowly approached her and reached out his hands, offering for Victoria to take. She placed her soft hands in his as he slowly pulled her up from her seat.

He caressed her chocolate hair, reveling the softness. In the soft flicker of the lights, he could see the desire and apprehension in her beautiful eyes.

“Are you nervous, ma’am?” he asked, his voice low, sending shivers throughout her body. “We could always turn back, forget this ever happened.”

“No!” she exclaimed almost forcefully, before repeating in a gentler tone, “No. I don’t want to forget nor do I wish to stop.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheeks softly. “Then, I advise you to relax, ma’am,” he whispered in her ear. “There’s no need to be afraid, I promise.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Lord M, only of my own inadequacy.”

“Inadequacy? You could never be inadequate to me.”

“But I have no experience,” she admitted shyly.

He inclined his head. “As I noted by your virginity. But that is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know.”

“Then, what troubles you? I can read every thought on your brow.” As he said this, he smoothed and traced her forehead with his thumb.

She thought back to his deceased wife, how he broke his heart, saying he is forever devoted to her. But as her own mother informed her, men are most likely to seek mistresses after getting married. What if Lord Melbourne was no different? Surely, he must have been lonely after she left him? How could she ever hope to please him in bed when he has be serviced by more experienced women? She was nothing but a mere woman out of girlhood who had nothing but shared a few kisses with her cousin.

“It’s just…you must’ve been with so many women who can easily bring you pleasure while I can bring you none.”

Her voice started to tremble as he quickly took her into his arms, his weight and strength a solace to her. His face filled her vision as he stroked her cheek in the candle light.

“Surely, you do not compare yourself to the whores of the brothels? You are different, ma’am. The way we kissed and embraced in the garden showed that.” He continued to stroke her cheek, watching her reaction. “You said your heart belongs to me. I can say the same thing to you. Even if we cannot get married, you are the wife of my soul, your Majesty.

“There will be no more wanting or roving for me. This will be our only night together. My heart is forever yours, and yours alone.”

His words were heavenly, filled with promise as she reached up to kiss him. Victoria pressed herself against him, her arms thrown around his neck. He belonged to her and that realization made her heart rejoice.

Maybe the queen wasn’t afraid after all. She believed she was at first, but as Lord Melbourne held her in, pausing only to see her face, she felt herself began to relax. She loved him. She wanted him. And she knew he wanted her too.

He placed her on the edge of the bed, and looked down at her with kindness, the same look back in the garden.

“You have the most fairest skin, ma’am,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her once more. “It’s even more alluring in the candlelight.”

He slowly trailed his hands down her body, past her nightgown only to grasp her white stockings. He tantalizing pulled it off her, kissing at the exposed skin of her legs. A shiver coursed up her spine.

Lord Melbourne paused. “You’re quivering.”

“It’s a pleasant kind of quivering,” she said breathlessly.

He continued to caress her legs and once her feet were freed from the stockings he pressed his thumbs into the arch of her heels, making her cry out. Never had she felt so relaxed yet aroused at someone touching her feet. Never would she have imagine them being a particular sensitive spot.

“Lord M, please do not sit on the floor. It’s dirty.” She reached a hand out to him and he kissed it.

“Don’t worry about me. Tonight is a gift for you.”

“But I want to please you.”

“You have already pleased me, ma’am. Just allowing me to be here is more than I ever deserve. If it helps in any bit, I’m worried myself.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“I wish to please my queen. And you still have your virtue. I do not wish to harm you in any way. And if I do, please tell me without haste, ma’am.”

“But of course.”

He pressed his lips against her palm. “You are very important to me, your Majesty. Let me know what pleases you, what you desire…” Lord Melbourne’s voice turned raspy as he neared the end of this sentence.

She pressed her lips against his own. “What I desire is for you to join me on this bed, Lord Melbourne.” She tried to look fierce, but he merely chuckled. Nonetheless, he got up from the floor and took a seat beside her on the bed.

He reached out to bring her hair to the front of her body as he beckoned her to turn around. He reached for the strings of her nightgown and slowly unlaced them with precision. With care, he tugged them down her body, the queen maneuvering her body to assist him. She sat before her lover, naked as she were a newborn babe.

“Will you really give yourself to me?” he asked, his voice oddly insecure.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I will give myself to you completely, Lord Melbourne.”

With speed that she did not know he possessed, he hoisted her onto his lap as if she weighed nothing. He pressed his face against her skin, nuzzling her bare breasts. She let out a gasp as he grazed her brown nipple in between is teeth, igniting a fire in her once more, her body craving and aching for his.

“I can feel your heart beating,” he murmured.

“Only for you,” she answered, her eyes blazing.

She leaned down and ran her hands through his thick hair, her fingernails slightly scraping his scalp. He low groan of appreciated erupted from Lord Melbourne’s throat as he kissed the milky skin of her breasts. She tugged on his dress shirt, silently demanding that he take it off. He easily complied, and tossed the piece of clothing haphazardly across the room while never breaking eye contact.

Her lips met his own in passionate kiss, her hands splaying across his well sculpted chest, the feeling of his chest hairs foreign beneath her fingers. Wanting to feel all of him, the young queen slowly slid of his lap, standing before him in all her glory. Her face graced with a slight blush.

_So young, so innocent._

Victoria bent down to grasp the fabric of his breeches before his hands shot out to stop her.

“You should not be the one kneeling before me, ma’am.”

“But I wish to please you,” she stated, confused.

Lord Melbourne softly smiled at her. “It is I that should please you instead. Please, sit on the bed.”

The olive eyed man gently tugged her towards the bed, making her sit as he stood before her. With newfound nervousness, she shyly touched his bare abdominals and waist. His skin was much warmer than hers and oh so inviting. Unlacing his breeches was slightly unnerving for Victoria but Lord Melbourne placed a steady hand over hers when she could not undo the knot. When it was unlaced, she took a deep breath and pushed his pants down over his hips.

No amount of bawdy stories her ladies told her could have prepared the young brunette for this moment. She has never set eyes on a male’s member before and Lord Melbourne was a sight to behold. She had nothing to compare his cock with but with it fully erected, even the innocent soon-to-be-deflowered queen could tell that he was a fine specimen.

As her azure eyes wandered over his muscular body, something inside her warmed and melted. She felt heat rushing to her abdomen, especially the hair that was littered all over his body. He was the definition of a perfect man in her eyes. Even poor Albert paled compared to Lord Melbourne.

“May I?” He came closer and ghosted his fingers over her flowy hair, pausing for permission.

She assented and he ran his calloused hand down her hair in a loving manner. He untangled each curl, from the crown to the tips of her tresses until they hung about her face like a dark curtain.

Victoria was truly love. However, Lord Melbourne could see she was apprehensive under his watchful eyes. She didn’t like being stared at for long; it made her feel self-conscious even though she is the Queen of England. So he gathered her to him and kiss her until he felt the tension ebb away.

“You are a goddess.” His eyes swept across her small body so she could see the admiration in his eyes.

“When I am old and senile, and cannot remember much, I will remember this moment, ma’am. The first time my old eyes beheld a true angel.

“I will remember your scent, how sweet it is. Your touch, how soft and careful you are. I will remember how it felt to love and worship your body. You are my fair, beloved, in soul and body, ma’am. And I will never see this side of the heaven more beautiful than you.”

He enveloped her in his arms, kissing her repeatedly with light kisses, trying to portray his love through his lips on how much he truly loves her, even though they both know they can never be together.

Victoria pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving to recline on the bed, peeking over him shyly. Lord Melbourne had to take a deep breath, trying to regain his bearings for seeing his queen spread out on the bed so invitingly was almost his undoing.

He slowly crawled over her petite frame, trying not to frighten her until he lowered himself, warm skin upon warm skin. He leaned to down to nuzzle her button-shaped nose, earning a giggle out of her.

“You are beautiful.” Lord Melbourne slowly pressed feathered kisses on her neck, down to her collarbone.  

Victoria loved the way her perky breasts brushed up against his hard chest and the way he slid his hands down to her buttocks, pulling her against him.

“You have no idea how much I desire you, ma’am,” he murmured against her slender neck. “How easily I will give my life for yours.” He nuzzled the base of her throat, pausing to trace the bones with his tongue.

Without warning, Victoria arched off the bed with a soft cry of pleasure. Her hands flew to his back, coming to rest on his hips, pushing them down. He chuckled softly, understanding what she wants but not permitting her the satisfaction quite yet.

He worshipped her body with his mouth, lips and the gentle nip of his teeth, unhurriedly, taking his time. After all, he is only promised tonight and he intendeds to spend every possible second loving Victoria.

She tensed when he kissed her hipbone, tasting it with his tongue before taking the skin into his mouth.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“No one has ever…” she stopped, feeling a sense of embarrassment.

He smiled wickedly against her hip. “I know, ma’am. I intend to be your first. Spread your legs for me, please.”

Her eyes were blazing brightly under the flickering of the candles and slightly cautious but she complied. He smiled appreciatively as he leaned down to pet her in her most intimate spot. Victoria moaned.

Lord Melbourne touched her lower lips lightly at firsts, testing her with one finger, gauging her reactions. Then he stretched her with two fingers, curling them upward as his thumb played with her sensitive nub. His eyes never parted her face, watching for any signs of discomfort, listening to the hitch of her breath when he found her most pleasurable spot.

Victoria’s body bowed off the bed as she came with a loud cry, almost sounding like a scream. Lord Melbourne had to cover her mouth with his free hand so the maids won’t come running to her room in alarm. He continued to pleasure her as she rode out her orgasm. He brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her tenderly.

“Thank you," the queen whispered, feeling light headed.

“Did that please you, ma’am?”

She smiled. “Very much so, yes.” She took the initiative, murmuring her appreciation through her swollen-kissed lips.

In one fell-swoop, Victoria was back on her back and he was kneeling between her legs. He gripped her hips and pressed himself against her moist sex, sliding his cock rhythmically to their laboured breaths. She let out a strangled moan and pressed herself against him, slowly rotating her hips. As she inhaled, he pressed inside her just a little. She closed her eyes and drank the feeling.

Now that Victoria had an inkling on how Lord Melbourne would feel inside her, to be connected to him in the most intimate way, she wanted more. So much more. She wanted all of him.

“Careful,” he warned, as the brunette lifted her hips, eager to entice him further. “I may hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” she asked apprehensively, fear suddenly clouding her eyes.

“You’re very small, my darling, and very delicate,” he answered, stroking her cheek. “But I will do my very best to be gently and give you the utmost pleasure.”

When she refused to look at him, he nuzzled her face, nudging it to make her look at him.

“Ma’am, please look at me. Look at my eyes.” She turned her head to look at him. “I will give you anything and everything. I will give you my soul, my heart, my body. Take everything. I am yours, ma’am.”

They stared at each other as he pushed in a little deeper in her yearning womanhood.

Victoria’s eyes widened and let out a harsh gasp as he was fully inside her.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Lord Melbourne crooned. “I promise that is the worst of the pain.”

It wasn’t painful as she originally thought. However, it wasn’t completely comfortable either. She blinked rapidly at the feel of his cock deep inside her, filling her, stretching her. They were moving together at a slow pace, lost in their feelings.

Lord Melbourne took his time, worshiping every inch of her body. He adored her, he loved her and he loved solely for her. He belonged to her and her alone. They reached the ultimate fulfillment of their lovemaking, climaxing together has he cried out his love for his queen.

Even afterwards, he held Victoria tightly to his chest, the queen absently playing with the coarse hair that was situated there. They both knew the inevitable was coming as the few hours until dawn was rapidly approaching.

The queen had given him her greatest gift, something that her husband will never have; her love and her precious virtue. Among the throes of passion was the two claiming their love for each other. A love that can never happen. She was his monarch and he, her most loyal subject.

Sadness gripped on him like a vice, his chest constricting. She will be wed to the German prince in a few hours while he is to forever leave her side. Now that Lord Melbourne had gotten a taste of her forbidden fruit, how can he possibly leave her? He looked down at Victoria who was lazily smiling, content evident on her sweet face. He inwardly sighed, knowing that it’s best that he leave now, to avoid anyone seeing him leave her chambers.

“I think it is best if I leave now, ma’am.”

She jolted her head off his chest and looked at him with surprise. “So soon?”

He nodded. “The earlier, the better.” Lord Melbourne sat up, trying to pry the small woman off him.

“Y-you can’t!” she cried, forcing him to lie back down on the bed with her.

“Ma’am, please!”

“No!” she sobbed, desperately trying to pull him towards him. “I love you, Lord Melbourne! Only you! I don’t want to get married to Cousin Albert!”

He avoided looking at her face, trying to grasp her arms. When she failed to cooperate, he harshly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “But you must! We only promised each other this night. My feelings for you does not change the fact that you still must be wed to Prince Albert in the morn!” His olive eyes regarded her softly. “Please do not make me regret this precious evening with you, ma’am.”

She looked at her Prime Minister, stricken, as if he slapped her. He might as well have, his words stinging her, wounding her very heart. “Do you not love me?”

“I meant every word I said to you,” Lord Melbourne grasp her hands in his and brought it to his lips. “My heart, my body, and even my soul, belongs solely to you and only you.”

“Can we not run away together? Someone where far, where it can only the two of us?” she asked.

He chuckled, soothing her skin with his thumbs. “Wouldn’t that be nice? But, as your Prime Minister, it my job to inform you that what you are asking is not wise, ma’am.”

“Must you forsake me, Lord M?”

“I have no choice. You belong to Prince Albert.”

“I promised to never leave you.”

“Promises are meant to be broken, is what I learnt,” he murmured sadly.

“Is there no other way?” Victoria asked almost desperately. “Can you not stay be my side, after I am married?”

Lord Melbourne shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

He cupped her cheek with both his hands and his lips met hers for the last time. It was bittersweet, the lovers pouring their love and sorrows in that final kiss.

“I must go,” he said, breaking the kiss. “I will see you at your wedding ceremony.”

Before he could stand up, she grasp his hand.

“I love you,” she said sincerely with a soft smile.

He turned her hand over and kissed her palm.

“I know, ma’am.” 

Without haste, Lord Melbourne quickly dressed himself and left her chambers, leaving Victoria to mourn over a lost love.

 

* * *

 

Victoria looked absolutely radiant in her wedding dress, flowers adorning her hair. Even as he trailed behind her while she was walking to the altar, Lord Melbourne could not advert his gaze.

It seemed surreal that Victoria was truly getting married. Getting married to the German prince that everyone in the parliament dislikes, including him. He felt a wave of jealousy that the woman he will forever love belonged to a Coburg rat. He wanted nothing more than to plunge the sword he was wielding deep into the boy’s chest and run off with his queen. But alas, he chose duty before honour.

He could see she was truly happy that she married someone who loved her. Lord Melbourne only hopes he would treat her well with love and respect. His queen deserved nothing less.

He avoided her at the reception, not risking saying something that he might regret. But when a messenger called for him, stating that Victoria wishes to see him in private, he felt a surge of joy course through him.

With watchful eyes all around, he made sure that he would not mention last night’s activities aloud, for both their sakes. Victoria surprised him by bringing up her confession to him Brocket Hall.

“You said that when I give my heart, it will be without reservation,” she stated.

“Yes, I remember.”

“You were almost right.”

“Almost, ma’am?” he asked, a confused smile playing on his lips.

“I will never forget,” she smiled. Even though it was just an ordinary sentence to anyone who may listening, there was a deeper meaning to her words, and they both knew it.

_I will never forget that you were once my Prime Minister and a friend. I will never forget that I fully gave my heart to you without reservation. I will never forget how we made love under the flicker of the candlelight._

_I will never forget that I love you._

Lord Melbourne was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, his heart constricting in his chest. This was his final moments with the queen before forever disappearing. He will no longer hear her peals of laughter down the hallways, chasing after Dash. He won’t see her beautiful face every time she called upon him. He will no longer dine with her in the evenings and joke about everyday news.

He will no longer see the love of his life. His last love. 

“May I kiss the bride?” Lord Melbourne asked smiling, his voice hoarse. He didn’t wait for an answer. Her smile was enough. It always was.

He leaned down, and pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. He wanted nothing more than to seal her lips with his own, but that would be adulterous of him. The queen is a married woman now.

He withdrew slowly his face, mere inches away from her own. She reached for his gloved hands and held it tightly in her own, stroking it. She looked up at him, her blue eyes misty with unshed tears, her lips quivering, trying to smile.

“Goodbye, Lord M.”

And at that moment, Lord Melbourne’s heart finally shattered into pieces that he knows that can never be repaired. His time was up and must bid his farewell.

“Goodbye, ma’am,” he replied, his own lips trembling. He watched her extract her hands from his, even though he pathetically held on until the last moment possible. She didn’t look back at him. Victoria walked away with her head held high until she sprinted down the end of the hallway.

Lord Melbourne stared at her retreating back longingly, wishing nothing more than to run after her. But he knows he can’t. Even after climbing the stairs, he turns around to see her running, most likely to her new husband. He tortures himself to keep looking at her, wishing to catch a glimpse because he desires nothing more at the moment rather than to cherish every second she lingers in his eyes before she forever disappears from his life. 

Finally gone, with a heavy heart, he makes his way up the stairs but not before turning around once more and saying it to the empty hallway,

“I love you, too, ma’am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
